Conventional biological sample measuring devices were configured as follows.
Specifically, a conventional biological sample measuring device comprised a mounting portion to which was mounted a biological sample measuring sensor in which a reagent was provided on an electrode section including at least a working electrode and a counter electrode, a voltage application section that applied voltage to an electrode section of the biological sample measuring sensor mounted to the mounting portion, an amplifier connected to the electrode section of the biological sample measuring sensor, a determination section connected to the amplifier, and a controller for controlling the voltage application section, the amplifier, and the determination section.
With a conventional biological sample measuring device, when blood is deposited on the biological sample measuring sensor, the reagent and the blood react, an output current that is outputted from the electrode section according to the blood glucose level is amplified by the amplifier, and the blood glucose level is displayed according to this outputted current value.
Also, to maintain and manage the measurement accuracy of a conventional biological sample measuring device, a control liquid whose blood glucose level, etc., is already known is periodically deposited on the reagent portion, and it is confirmed whether or not the blood glucose level corresponding to the control liquid is correctly displayed.
Thus, with a conventional biological sample measuring device, whether the biological sample deposited on the sensor is blood or control liquid is determined by the determination section according to the output result from the amplifier, the method for calculating the blood glucose level from the output of the amplifier is selected on the basis of this determination result, and the blood glucose level is calculated on the basis of the selected calculation method (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other words, a conventional biological sample measuring device takes advantage of the fact that the reaction state of the reagent with respect to blood is different from the reaction state of the reagent with respect to the control liquid, and the determination section thereby determines whether what is deposited on the reagent is blood or a control liquid, and the blood glucose level is calculated on the basis of this determination result.